


Life

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Zayn, Boxer!Liam, M/M, Riding, Top Liam, its five am and i am still up why, newsreporter!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is Donny High's own sport protege and Zayn Malik is the lucky (read: unlucky) journalism student who gets (forced) to interview him</p><p>(AKA the one where Liam's sweeter than he looks, Zayn's a little judgmental and miscommunication's a bitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> so i started this before my past two fics were started but then i got stuck and, what'd you know, break up songs helped me write it. it's five am pls dont blame if you find mistakes i need sleep. find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

“Mr. Malik, pay attention.” The journalism teacher, Ms. Reeves, snaps as she pulls Zayn out of his thoughts and back to reality.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbles, eyes blinking and refocusing on the words that she was currently writing on the board as she spoke.

 

“As you all know,” She says as she continues to write. “The boxing team here is one of the best teams in the country.” The class groans, all of them rolling their eyes. Most of the people in this class had been here since year 10, and they were all in year 13 now. The class was composed of people studying to be journalists like Zayn himself and, if he was being honest, they were considered the losers of the school and, like every cliché, they didn’t like the jocks. “Now now, this’ll be a good opportunity for you to get some more experience with interviewing.”

 

“We have to interview them?” Someone calls out with a groan.

 

“Ms. Jones, settle down, please.” Ms. Reeves says, finishing up what she was writing on the black board. “Now, I’ve already paired you up with people on the team. You’ll be required to do a short interview with them, talking about their wins and such, building up a profile for them.” Another loud groan echoes around the class and Zayn can’t help but add into it softly. “This is nonnegotiable and no, I will not change your partners either.” She continues before reading off of a list. “… And, lastly, Malik you’ll be interviewing Liam Payne, the captain of the boxing team.”

 

A couple people laugh, patting him on the back and telling him “Rough luck mate.” As they do so and Zayn just rolls his eyes. It would only be his luck he would have to interview the asshole jock who could probably kill Zayn with one punch.

 

Just his luck.

 

The class carried on for a little longer before the bell rings and everyone’s packing up their stuff and chatting away about the up coming weekend and their plans for it as Zayn walks to the front of the class to try and talk to Ms. Reeves about this because there was no way he was going to interview Payne without trying to get out of it first, even if this was his favourite class.

 

“Uh, Ms. Reeves…” Zayn says, flashing her a quick smile. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about this project…”

 

“Just the man I wanted to see.” She says. “What did you want to talk about? If it’s about switching people or getting out of this project, you know I can’t do that.”

 

Zayn sighs. “You’re sure?”

 

She nods. “Anyways, I specially picked you for the captain. See, I wanted you to do a more in dept interview with Liam.”

 

Zayn’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding.”

 

She shakes her head. “I’m not, Zayn.” She sighs. “Look, you’re one of the best journalists I’ve had the pleasure of teaching here and this will be a good challenge for you.”

 

Zayn nods. “I understand.”

 

Ms. Reeves smiles at him. “Very good. Now, you have basically full range on this project but I’d like to see it a couple days before we put it into the news paper so I know it’s appropriate.” She looks over at her watch. “If you hurry now, you can probably catch him before practice starts.” She winks.

 

Zayn nods again. “Alright… Thank you Ms. Reeves.”

 

She waves him off as he walks out of the class room, running into his best mate Harry as he does.

 

Harry and Zayn had met in their year 10, since Harry was in the photograph class that had gotten paired up with Zayn’s class to do a project for the news paper. “What took you so long?” Harry asks as they walk to their lockers.

 

“Ms. Reeves was talking to me about this new project.” Zayn sighs as he unlocks his locker. “I have to interview Payne.”

 

Harry perks up immediately. “Can I come with you to take photos?”

 

Zayn looks over at him with a look. “You just want to stare at Tomlinson, don’t you?”

 

He shrugs. “He’s-”

 

Zayn holds up a hand. “I don’t need another explanation about him. You can come.” He grabs a pad of paper and a pencil before shutting his locker. “I could use the moral support anyways.”

 

Harry laughs, throwing an arm around him. “We both know you’ve got the hots for Liam anyways.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I think he’s fit, don’t have ‘the hots’ for him.” He crinkles his nose at Harry’s choice of words. “What are you, American?”

 

Harry grins at him as they duck into the gym that has the big boxing ring in it. It’s already beginning to fill with people who are on the team, all of them Zayn vaguely recognises but no sight of Payne.

 

“Lost?” A voice says, coming up behind them.

 

“Louis.” Harry says, smiling at him.

 

“Harold.” Louis says in a surprised voice. “What brings you two to the gym?”

 

Harry shrugs, fiddling with the strap of his camera like he does when he’s nervous. “Zayn here’s got a project to interview Liam.”

 

Louis nods. “I remember coach mentioning that. I can go and get him if you guys wanna wait here?”

 

Zayn shrugs, shoving his pencil behind his ear like he doesn’t care. He doesn’t really, honestly, he just wants to go home and forget about this stupid project and stupid jocks.

 

“Riiight.” Louis says, eyeing him before jogging off and into the guys changing room.

 

“Can’t we leave?” Zayn asks Harry in a quiet voice as he eyes the other people out here who have already noticed them.

 

“Zayn.” Harry scolds. “Don’t be rude. And, anyways, this is a project. You have to do it anyways.”

 

Zayn huffs out an annoyed sound, crossing his arms. He’s saved from having to reply from Harry as bloody Liam Payne bounces up in front of him in a pair of thin workout shorts and a bright smile. “Uh, hey Harry.” He says, waving at him before smiling shyly at Zayn. “Hi Zayn.”

 

Zayn grabs the pencil from behind his ear, flipping out his note pad. “Hi.” He replies in a flat voice. “Look, I have to interview you for my final project.”

 

Liam nods. “Yeah, coach mentioned that.”

 

“Great.” Zayn mutters sarcastically before putting on his fake journalism smile and looking up. “How’d you get into boxing?”

 

“Uh, I used to live in a couple towns over and I went to primary and the beginning of secondary school there while I had some health problems- bad kidney- and I used to get bullied rather bad for being a little skinny thing and so I took up boxing as a way to protect myself.” Liam says with a small shrug.

 

Zayn looks up at him from his notes with a raised eyebrow. “You got bullied?” He asks, surprise evident in his voice.

 

Liam nods, scratching the back of his neck. “I wasn’t exactly the toughest guy around then.”

 

Zayn writes a couple more notes down on his note book and just before he’s about to ask Liam another basic question, someone interrupts him. “Oi, Payno, stop flirting with Malik over there and start stretching!” Louis calls across the gym, causing a bunch of the other lads to laugh as Liam’s face turns bright red with embarrassment.

 

“They… Sorry.” He stutters out, biting his lip.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. Of course they were all assholes about Zayn being one of the few out people at the school. “Whatever.” He mutters, shutting his notebook and sticking his pencil behind his ear. “We can continue this later.”

 

Liam hesitates for a second. “Here, give me your pencil and notebook, I’ll give you my number.” Zayn’s eyebrows raise again, but he flips open to a blank page in his notebook and offers it and his pencil for Liam to jot down his number. “Text me sometime.” He smiles before jogging over to Louis and the rest of his friends to begin warming up.

 

Harry takes a couple shots of the gym and Liam before he lets Zayn leave with him. As they leave though, Zayn glances over in Liam’s direction to find him already looking at him. Liam gives him a small smile and a wave but Zayn just turns around, leaving the gym with Harry.

 

______________________________

 

Later that night, when Zayn’s alone in his room working on the questions to ask Liam later, he looks out over at the ripped out peice of paper with Liam’s number on it.

 

“I’m an idiot.” Zayn mutters. “I don’t need to to text him I don’t even know why he gave me his number, I can just go back to the gym later.” He reasons with himself, reaching over for the paper to rip it before pausing. “It’d be rude not to text him.” He puts it back down. “Well it’s not like he’s waiting for me to text him.” He picks back up. “Harry would kill me if I destroyed his only link to freaking Tomlinson.” Zayn grumbles before grabbing his phone and typing out a text to Liam. _‘Its zayn’_ he sends it without thinking about it and locks his phone, throwing it onto his bed with a loud groan. “I do _not_ like him.”

 

Which is why his heart didn’t jump in his chest when his phone lights up, signalling a text. He dives over to his bed, grabbing the phone before pausing with it in his hands. “I don’t care what he has to say.” He says to himself, calmly unlocking the phone and reading Liam’s text.

 

 _‘Hiiiiii ! its liam incas u forgot lol’_ There’s a second text right under it. _‘Which u woldnt hav bc u txted me’_

 

Because of course the guy can’t text like a normal human being. God. Zayn rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone again before pausing. He didn’t want Liam to think he had been waiting for his text. Because he hadn’t.

 

Because Zayn Jawaad Malik did not like Liam James Payne.

 

No matter what Harry or anyone else thought.

 

 _‘Right well, when are you free?’_ Zayn replies back, pausing after he’s done typing it out and then sending it. He honestly expects Liam’s text back right away (that’s what had happened the first time) so he’s kinda disappointed when Liam doesn’t text back right away.

 

Which doesn’t make sense because he really really doesn’t like Liam.

 

 _‘Soryy 4 the lat replyy, my sistr neded helpp :p’_ Liam sends back and Zayn wonders how old his sisters are and- He doesn’t care because he doesn’t like Liam. _‘Im fre ovr the w/e wat abot u???’_

 

_‘Weekend’s good for me. Your place or mine?’_

 

_‘Ur placee sonds goood: )’_

 

 _‘I’ll text you the address on friday.’_ Zayn replies before locking his phone and firmly ignoring the sound of an incoming message. He wanted to start working on the beginning of the article he had to write about Liam Payne.

 

______________________________

 

_Liam Payne is a name very familiar in these halls. Most students call him a hero, others a friend (and maybe some just ‘some guy who plays a sport’) but who actually knows Liam Payne? Sure, his friends and family know Liam well, of course they would. But to the rest of us lowly commoners, we don’t know much about Mr. Popular Jock man, Liam Payne. I’m here to shine a little light on the subject of this golden boy’s deep dark little secrets._

 

______________________________

 

“Sooo…” Harry says leaning against the locker next to Zayn’s the next morning at school. “Did you talk to him?”

 

“Him who?” Zayn asks, playing stupid. He knew exactly who Harry was asking about but he wasn’t going to give Harry that satisfaction.

 

“Him Liam, that’s who.” He says with a cheeky grin. “So did you?”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes as he grabs his books and shuts his locker. Him and Harry begin walking to their share homeroom together as he answers the question. “I texted him.”

 

Harry stares at him, obviously wanting more. “And…?”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes again. “He’s coming over this weekend so I can interview him.”

 

Harry squeals of all things as they enter the classroom, earning the duo a few odd looks. “So it’s a date.”

 

Zayn glares at them as they slide into their seats, looking around briefly to make sure no one was paying attention to them anymore. “It’s not a date.” He hisses in a low voice, trying to ignore the blush that is trying to force it’s way onto his cheeks.

 

Harry just grins at him as Liam and Louis walk in, Louis effectively stealing his attention. The surprising part though, is the fact that to two jocks slide into the free seats behind them. Louis leans forward immediately, distracting Harry as Liam smiles shyly at Zayn. “Hi.” He says.

 

Zayn gives him a quick, tight smile before turning around to face the front as the teacher begins to do roll call when a note lands on his desk. _‘Dont be an asshole to him’_ it reads in an unfamiliar writing. Confused, Zayn looks around trying to figure out who sent him the letter when Louis catches his eye and glares slightly. Zayn glares back.

 

 _‘Says the asshole jock_ ’ He throws back, crossing his arms and trying to pay attention. It doesn’t last long when a scrunched up ball hits his desk.

 

 _‘Does he really seem like an asshole to you?’_ It says, and Zayn can’t help but look over at Liam, who’s currently taking notes from the board. He catches Zayn looking at him, and sends him an honest to god 1000 megawatt grin. Zayn just gives him a small smile back before turning around.

 

 _‘No but I was taught not to believe all that you hear’_ He throws back. Louis rolls his eyes as soon as he’s done reading the note. He gives Zayn the middle finger salute before throwing the note back.

 

_‘Says the judgemental prick’_

 

Zayn blinks at the note, surprised at the words. He’d never been called… Judgemental before and it wasn’t. How was he being judgemental? He leans over to Harry. “Am I judgemental?” He whispers.

 

Harry gives him a small, guilty smile. “Yeah… Kinda…”

 

Zayn pulls back a bit. “But…”

 

“You thought I was a smoking, attention whore hipster when we first met because I liked taking photos Zayn.” Harry whispers with a knowing look.

 

“In my defence, you are a hipster.” He mumbles back before moving back so he was sitting properly in his chair, thoughts racing in his head.

 

He couldn’t be that judgemental… Could he?

 

______________________________

 

The next time Zayn actually gets a chance to talk to Liam is in their second last period, one of the three they share. Today was the day that they were getting assigned to their new lab partners, and like every cliché romance high school movie, Zayn was paired up with- you guessed it- Liam.

 

“Hey.” Liam says with a smile.

 

Zayn doesn’t really say anything, too lost up in his own head as he pulls out his notebook and he bites his lip, thinking over the one thing that had been bugging him the entire bloody day.

 

The fact that actually a lot of people thought he, Zayn Malik, was judgemental. He honestly couldn’t believe it.

 

He doesn’t really pay close attention in class, just mindlessly writing out the notes that are already on the board and occasionally doodling on the side of his paper as the teacher writes new notes on the board. After what feels like hours later, Liam pokes Zayn on the shoulder with his pencil. “What.” Zayn snaps and automatically feels horrible about it. “Shit, sorry, I’m just…”

 

“Tense?” Liam suggests with a small laugh. “It’s fine. I just wanted to uh, tell you that we’re supposed to be following the instructions for the lab now.”

 

“Oh, right.” Zayn sighs, glancing back up at the board to quickly read over what they need. “I’ll go get the stuff.”

 

Liam nods as Zayn gets up, going quickly to the front to grab the stuff and bring it back. “Are you any good at chemistry?” Liam asks curiously when he gets back.

 

Zayn shrugs. “I’m fine at it, I guess.” He mutters, glancing back up at the board and reorganising the stuff in the order that they’ll need it.

 

Liam nods, biting his lip as they begin to work in a neither tense nor comfortable silence. It takes a while, but finally Zayn’s add the last ingredient to their concoction and putting the corkscrew on the beaker. “So…” Liam says awkwardly since now that they’re done, they’ve got a few minutes before class ends. “Do you wanna ask me some questions?” Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “For your project.” He clarifies as he blushes.

 

“Oh, right.” Zayn huffs out as if he’s annoyed but he’s actually not. He grabs his bag, searching through it for his notebook. “How long have you been boxing?”

 

“Uh…” Liam says, scratching at his temple. “I started when I was… 9, I think. 9 or 8, m’not really sure.”

 

Zayn nods, jotting down his answer. “Do you plan to go professional?”

 

Liam laughs. “I would love to.” He blushes, ducking his head. “Don’t think I’d make it, honestly.”

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “You’ve had an actual news paper do articles- as in plural- on you and you don’t think you’ll make it?”

 

Liam shrugs, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I mean…”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Trust me Liam,” He mutters, “You’ll make it.”

 

Liam smiles at him. “You think that?”

 

“I’ve been to a few of the matches.” He shrugs. “You’re not bad, quite the opposite.”

 

“You’ve been to a match?” He asks back, brown puppy dog eyes wide.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “No need to sound so surprised Payne, Harry dragged me to them.”

 

Liam laughs. “I just figured you brooded in your room and hated everyone instead of going out and doing normal teenager things.”

 

“Brooded?” Zayn asks with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t know you had such a large vocabulary.” He teases and actually finds himself enjoying the conversation.

 

“More than just a jock.” He says, pointing lightly at himself with a tiny grin. “Ask your next hard hitting question, Mr. Superstar journalist Malik.”

 

Zayn laughs, but he can feel a blush coming up on his cheeks. “How long do you train?”

 

“During a week?” Liam asks for clarification and Zayn nods. “Hmm… Well, there’s the school practises that are 2 hours are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays I still hit the gym for practice for about 3 hours, Saturdays I usually go for 4 hours and then I work there too so I dunno if that counts, but my class is about 2 hours on Sundays. So that’s… roughly 18 hours a week I think?”

 

“Holy shit.” Zayn can’t help himself from saying. He gets the evil eye from the teacher so he looks away quickly, a guilty look on his face while Liam looks at him with a grin. “First off, shut up, second off, what the fuck.” He looks at Liam like he’s crazy because he kinda is. “I can barely get myself out of bed before 3 in the afternoon on the weekends how the hell do you work out.”

 

Liam laughs again with a small shrug as the bell rings. He grabs his stuff as Zayn does the same, “Just an old habit I guess.” He pauses, looking like he wants to say something else but isn’t sure if he’s allowed to. “Uh… Feel free to text me tonight.” He rushes out quickly before ducking into the crowd to head to his last class, leaving Zayn highly confused before he remembers he has to get to his journalism class on the opposite side of the school.

 

______________________________

 

Zayn’s working on an English assignment later that night when his phone begins to ring. He quickly grabs it, hoping that it’s Liam but the caller ID tells him it’s Harry.

 

“What’d you need?” He asks instead of saying hello.

 

“Hi Harry, how are you?” Harry says, pretending to be him. “I’m doing fine, thanks for asking Zayn.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “And yet my actual question still stands.”

 

“Rude.” Harry mutters. “Anyways, what’re you doing this weekend?”

 

“Other than my interview thing with Liam?” Zayn clarifies before shrugging even if he knows Harry won’t see it. “Dunno, nothing really.”

 

“Great because guess who just scored us an invite to a sick party.” Harry says in a sing-song voice.

 

“Niall?” Zayn grins.

 

Niall was the third part to their little trio, but he didn’t go to their school. His parents were insanely rich (or something like that), so he went to a private school on the upscale side of their town. He was always inviting them to rich kid parties which were definitely better than the shit things that happened around on their side of town.

 

“Who else?” Harry laughs. “It’s Saturday night, you up for it?”

 

Zayn nods. “Fuck yeah.” He was in desperate need for a good lay that would assure him that he felt nothing for Liam and it was just a lack of sex in his system.

 

Harry snorts. “When aren’t you down for a party?”

 

“Whatever.” Zayn laughs. “I gotta go, I’m supposed to be babysitting tonight and working on homework.”

 

“Have fun with that.” Harry laughs, hanging up on him after saying goodbye.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone and going to check on his little sister to make sure that she hadn’t accidentally started a fire or anything. He fiddles with his phone nervously as he walks through the house, debating whether or not to text Liam. Maybe he should call him or something like that…

 

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” A voice calls as he walks past Wahylia’s room.

 

“Nothing.” Zayn deflects automatically and she grins at him.

 

“Someone’s lying.” She says in a sing-song voice before she notices the phone in his hand. “A boy?”

 

Zayn glares at her. “It’s no one.”

 

“Again with the lying.”

 

“It’s none of your business.” He says, crossing his arms defensively.

 

She rolls her eyes. “Well obviously if you’re fiddling with your phone, you’re waiting for him to call right?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “I have his number.”

 

“Then why the hell aren’t you texting him?” She asks.

 

“Because I don’t want to.” Zayn says childishly. “I don’t even like him that way.”

 

“What’s his name?” Wahlyia asks.

 

“Liam why are you-” He starts to say, but she grabs the phone out of his hands, opening it and quickly texting someone before Zayn can get it back.

 

“You’re welcome.” She says smugly before Zayn leaves, highly annoyed with her. He opens up his phone, checking what she had sent him.

 

 _‘Heyyy liam !’_ Was what she had sent.

 

“You could’ve at least made it look like me!” He yells, going back into his room as he texts Liam. _‘Sorry my sister took my phone.’_

 

 _‘Lol its fine my sistr des that 2 somtims. I thnk she thnks I hav interstng ppl on my phne. Really just u ad my temates’_ Liam replies .2 seconds later.

 

 _‘I thought mr popular would have more phone numbers. No girlfriends?_ ’ He teases.

 

_‘Nah ad no bfs ethr, mch 2 there disapointment’_

 

Ok, uh, what.

 

Liam’s into guys because that uh. What.

 

Zayn’s honestly so confused because he honestly thought Liam was as straight as a pole but apparently not.

 

Unless it was like a curved pole or something.

 

 _‘Uh this might be personal but you’re not straight?’_ Zayn can’t help but text and he bites his lip when Liam doesn’t reply right away.

 

In the end, Liam doesn’t text him but instead he calls Zayn. He waits a couple moments, finger hovering over the call accept for some reason before he finally presses it and brings the phone up to his ear. “’Ello?”

 

“Hey.” Liam says sounding kind of breathless like he’d been running or working out.

 

“So, uh.” Zayn says, pacing around his room.

 

Liam laughs but it sounds almost nervous. “You haven’t heard? I thought with this school’s gossip spreading, everyone would know.”

 

Zayn shrugs, but then remembers that Liam can’t actually see him so he needs to verbally reply. “I try not to listen in, honestly. Not a very reliable source.”

 

There’s some shuffling on the other side and some mumbling curse words. “Shit, sorry, I have to go Ruth- one of my sisters- just kinda, uh, burnt popcorn and Nicola- my other sister- is about to murder her. She takes her popcorn very seriously.” He laughs. “I meant to make this phone call longer, sorry.”

 

Zayn laughs too, smiling. “Yeah, sure, uh… Text me if you need to be saved from your sisters.”

 

“I’ve held up for just over 17 years, I think I can handle it.” He laughs. “I’ll text you anyways Z.”

 

The line goes dead and Zayn bites his lip, trying to contain his grin because Liam gave him a nickname.

 

 _‘Hope the nick nam was ok !’_ Liam texts him a couple minutes later.

 

_‘Yeah, it’s fine:)’_

 

______________________________

 

“Jesus, you look like you didn’t sleep at all last night.” Harry greets him the next morning as Zayn drinks the still hot coffee from his travel mug. He preferred tea (what sane British person didn’t?) but after staying up well past midnight texting Liam the night before, he could use the pick me up that coffee provided.

 

“I was up late talking to Liam.” Zayn explains, yawning slightly as they head to class.

 

Harry waggles his eyebrows at him. “I knew you liked him.”

 

Zayn quickly glances around (a habit) to check that no one is paying attention to them before turning back to Harry. “First of all, I don’t like him like that, second of all shut the fuck up.”

 

Harry physically skips in front of him and into the classroom, humming a tune under his breath like the Disney princess he truly is as Zayn follows him with an eye roll. He slides into his own seat, noting how Harry had slide into the seat beside Louis and chooses not to comment.

 

Just before the bell rings, a flustered looking Liam runs into the room hazardly dropping into the seat next to Zayn as he runs a hand through his messy hair. “Sleep in?” Zayn quirks and Liam just looks at him before breaking into a grin.

 

“Only cuz I was up late talking to this idiot.” He jokes.

 

“Idiot?” Zayn asks in a teasing tone.

 

Before Liam can continue though, the teacher is calling their attention to the front of the room with a clearing of her throat. Zayn’s only half paying attention when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, looking at the text from Liam.

 

_‘We stil on 4 intervew aftr skol 2day??:)’_

 

Zayn looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. _‘I thought you had practice’_

 

_‘Oh yeh. Aftr that???:):)’_

 

‘Sure thing’ Zayn types out quickly under the desk and sliding his phone back into his pocket just as Liam gets his taken away by the teacher. He sends Liam a slightly smug look, which only turns into a grin when Liam attempts to glare at him (it ends up making him look like an upset puppy more than anything).

 

They don’t talk the rest of the period, but they do send each other glances and smiles, some of which causing Zayn to duck his head to try and hide his blush because Liam’s just so… Genuine with everything he does and it makes Zayn stomach do stupid things like flip when he pointedly doesn’t like Liam because even if he does like guys, that doesn’t mean he likes Zayn.

 

“Sorry about your phone.” Zayn offers when the bell rings and they start shoving their stuff into their bags and head for the doors.

 

Liam shrugs. “It’s cool. Oh, hey, uh, do you wanna watch me practice? I mean we’re going to your place afterwards and I have a car so we can just drive to your place after so then I don’t risk getting lost- you’d be surprised how easily that happens.” He rambles, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

Zayn laughs. “Sure. I’ll meet you in the gym after school.”

 

Liam grins at him, completely open and honest before waving and disappearing into the crowd.

 

______________________________

 

After school, as to his words, Zayn heads to the gym after saying his goodbyes to Harry (and his suggestive waggling eyebrows) with his school bag and headphones around his neck. As he walks into the gym, looking around he can’t find Liam anywhere and yeah, that’s awkward.

 

Zayn stands awkwardly at the entrance of the the gym, looking around for Liam or Louis when a boy who looks a couple years younger than him pops up in front of him. “Who’re you looking for mate?” He asks in a cheerful voice.

 

“Uh- Liam.” Zayn says, biting his lip. “Do you know where he is?”

 

The boy looks at Zayn. “You aren’t Zayn Malik by any chance are you?”

 

Zayn nods slowly. “Uh… yeah?”

 

Surprisingly enough, the boy starts laughing. “I’ll be right back.” He jogs over to the change room, ducking inside but not before Zayn can hear him yelling. “Oi, Payno, your boyfriend’s waiting for you!”

 

Liam’s coming out of the change room a few seconds later, face bright red as he jogs over to Zayn. “Sorry about Ashton.” He says in a nervous laugh as he scratches behind his neck but Zayn’s distracted because.

 

Fucking Liam’s _shirtless._

 

Zayn stares at his chest for a couple seconds before snapping himself out of it and looking up at Liam’s blushing face. “Yeah it’s uh, it’s fine.” Just like you. He adds in his head as he quickly checks out Liam again because he’s only human and fuck, he’s just really hot ok?

 

Liam laughs, smiling at him while he continues to blush. “You can sit on the bleachers and watch if you want or, uh, whatever.”

 

Zayn nods. “I’ll just be. Over there. On the bleachers.” He nods again awkwardly before heading over to them, cursing himself mentally.

 

He sits in the middle of the bleachers, putting his feet up on the seats in front of him, grabbing out one of his notebooks from his bag and opening it to a blank page before beginning the search for a pencil. After finding one, he looks around the gym before his eyes finally land on where Liam’s talking to a couple of teammates, laughing with them.

 

Zayn can’t help but notice the way the light seems to be hitting him just right and he begins drawing on the page. One of his favourite things to do was drawing. He’d take up drawing as a profession if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t think he was good enough for it. He like reporting just as much anyways, so he wasn’t too strung up about it.

 

Zayn bits his lip, eyeing Liam for another moment before ducking his head and continuing with what he’s doing. He doesn’t really pay attention to what’s going on around him, just looking up occasionally and scanning for Liam, trying to get all of his features right.

 

“Whatcha ya drawing?” Liam asks, coming up to sit next him a little while later, startling Zayn.

 

He quickly closes his sketch book, not wanting Liam to feel creeped out or anything that he was drawing him. “Uh, nothing.” He says. Smooth Malik, real smooth.

 

Liam laughs, leaning back a bit before taking a gulp of water. “Practice is just finishing up now.” He tells him.

 

“Shouldn’t you be out there too then?” Zayn says cheekily.

 

“I’m _supervising._ ” Liam retaliates with a laugh.

 

Zayn laughs as well, grabbing his bag to put his book back in since he’s being occupied by Liam now. “Sure you are.” He teases.

 

“Oi watch it Malik.” He says putting up a couple fists while grinning. “I could take you.”

 

Zayn laughs, pretending to think about it. “Nah, don’t think you could Payne.”

 

Liam looks around, seeing that most of his teammates have already gone into the change room and grabs Zayn’s hand, dragging him down the bleachers. “Let’s test that theory then.”

 

“Liam!” Zayn laughs but allows himself to be pulled. “I’m not fighting you.”

 

Liam grabs a spare pair of gloves, tossing them at Zayn. “Scared you’re gonna lose?” He says cheekily.

 

“Nah I just don’t wanna hear you whine when I beat you.” He smirks, putting on the gloves even if he really has no idea what he’s doing. He the few matches that he’s been too, he hadn’t really been paying attention to what the boxers were doing.

 

Liam ducks under one of the ropes and into the ring, winking at Zayn before he does the same. Liam puts up his fist, still grinning at Zayn as he falls into a flawless starting position. Zayn attempts to do the same but doesn’t quite get it right. “Move your back foot a little and then open your stance a bit.” Liam advises.

 

“Like this?” Zayn asks after doing what he says.

 

“Little bit wider. It’s awkward at first.” Liam shrugs.

 

Zayn does as he’s told and Liam’s right, it does feel a little on the awkward side. “This?” Liam nods, moving in a bit to hit Zayn in a very obvious way, right on his gloves too. “You’re going easy on me.” Zayn laughs, trying to punch back but Liam dodges.

 

“Don’t wanna hurt you too much.” Liam half jokes.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and for the next few minutes, they pretend to have a “completely serious match” as Liam had said. Neither of them are actually aiming to hurt or actually win their match, seeing as they’re just messing around, so Zayn’s surprised when Liam picks him up fire fighter style but it doesn’t hurt.

 

“Liam.” A new voice says, causing Liam to drop him and ok, that one hurt.

 

“Shi-” Liam starts to say. “Are you okay Zayn?”

 

Zayn nods and is about to reply when the same voice interrupts. “Liam, practice is over why are you and Mr…?”

 

“Malik.” Zayn says, “Uh, Zayn Malik.”

 

“Coach Cowell, we were just-” Liam starts to explain but his coach cuts him off.

 

“I hope you’re about to say leaving.” He says in a cold, calculated voice. “The gym’s not open to non-teammates.”

 

“Oh, uh, right.” Liam says awkwardly as he goes into his office.

 

“Well that was…” Zayn says, getting up from where he fell on his ass.

 

Liam scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry about him. Coach can be a little hard on people.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “Wanna go get changed so we can head back to mine?”

 

Liam nods, smiling at him before jogging off to the change rooms.

 

______________________________

 

“Just a warning,” Zayn says as they pull into his drive way. “My sisters are insane.”

 

Liam laughs, grinning at him. “I have sisters too Z.”

 

Zayn blushes slightly at the nickname before grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. “Alright but I warned you.” He says as they walk up the steps and into house. “Mum, I’m home!”

 

“Oh, Zayn, I need you to-” She says, popping her head out of the kitchen. “Oh. Zayn, you brought a friend. Hello.”

 

“I’m Liam.” Liam says, introducing himself politely.

 

“I’m Trisha, Zayn’s mum.” She says with a kind smile before ducking back into the kitchen. “I’ll let you boys go study then, I assume that’s what you’re doing…”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, motioning Liam to follow him upstairs and into his room before he can run into any of his sisters. “So uh.” Zayn says awkwardly as he closes the door behind Liam, who’s taking in his small room.

 

There’s not much in it, honestly. Just a desk, dresser a bed shoved into one corner. The walls are covered in everything from band posters to news clippings to his own drawings. Liam’s looking at one he did when he was extremely bored one summer, a detailed drawing of Batman that had taken him two week to finish.

 

“This is amazing.” He says, looking at in awe.

 

Zayn ducks his head, blushing. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re a fan?” He asks, pointing to the drawing.

 

Zayn nods. “Bit of dork.”

 

A corner of Liam’s mouth quirks up in a small smile. “I’ve got a massive comic book collection at home.”

 

“Mine’s under the bed.” Zayn finds himself admitting as he returns the smile to Liam.

 

Liam laughs, sitting on his bed. “So, you wanna start the interview?”

 

Zayn nods, collapsing on his chair as he looks for his notebook in his bag. He eventually finds it and pulls it out, grabbing a pencil from on his desk. “Alright…” He mumbles, looking at his questions before deciding on one that Harry had suggested as a joke. “If you fought the Rock, who would win?” He asks, grinning.

 

Liam laughs. “The Rock, definitely. Have you seen the muscles on that guy? His biceps are the size of my head, jeez.”

 

Zayn laughs as well, jotting down what he said. “Won’t disagree with you there.” He flips through his questions, looking for another one. “Do you have someone you think of when you punch your opponent?”

 

“That’s a little violent.” Liam says with a small laugh. “Uh, not really I guess. I mean, I sorta think about the guys who used to bully me but not too often.”

 

Zayn nods again, unsure exactly of what to say. It seemed so odd, thinking about Liam getting bullied when he was so popular at their school. The literal definition of a boy next door.

 

Zayn ends up asking a couple more questions before they got distracted, talking about random things when Liam mentions a party that happened a couple weeks ago and Zayn remembers. “Oh, speaking of parties.” He says before he can over think it and talk himself out of it. “Me and Harry are friends with someone who’s invited us to a party tomorrow night. You and Louis wanna come?”

 

“That alright with your friend?” Liam asks, ever so polite.

 

Zayn shrugs. “Nah, he won’t mind.”

 

Liam smiles at him. “Sure thing. You wanna text me the address or…”

 

“Harry can pick you guys up.” Zayn shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

 

______________________________

 

The night of the party, five minutes before Harry’s due to pick him up, Zayn is standing in the middle of his bedroom in only boxers, clothes thrown everywhere.

 

“Fuck.” He says, running a hand over his face, annoyed. “I don’t even know why I can’t find anything to wear.” He mutters but he knows that’s a lie. “Because I don’t like him.”

 

“Liar liar pants on fire.” Harry sing songs, walking into his room.

 

“You’re early.” Zayn says, not even trying to cover up. They’re close enough friends that they’ve seen each other’s dicks a few times. He flops onto his bed, groaning. “I can’t find anything to wear, this is stupid.”

 

“Because I’m an amazing best mate and I knew you’d be freaking out over this.” Harry says, looking around his floor and grabbing a couple pieces of clothing and throwing them at Zayn. “Go. Dress.”

 

Zayn groans again, more for dramatics as he rolls off of his bed and pulls on the (absurdly tight) jeans and loose tank top. “I hate you and you’re not allowed to say a word about this to anyone ever.”

 

“Mhm, now hurry up and do your hair.” Harry says, taking the empty spot on Zayn’s bed.

 

Zayn glares at him before going out of his room and into the bathroom, grabbing his hair products and quickly pulling it up into his usual quiff, making sure it’s perfect. “You got the address from Niall this time right?” He yells, adding a bit more product as a just in case.

 

“Yes.” Harry grumbles, coming to lean against the door frame. “You forget to ask for an address once and suddenly-”

 

“It’s happened five times Harry.” Zayn says in a flat voice, raising a slight eyebrow at him in the mirror.

 

“Fuck you Malik.” Harry says without heat.

 

Zayn grins at himself in the mirror, happy with the way he’s looking (damn he looks hot. Like usual) before turning to Harry. “We both know you’re not my type Harry.”

 

Harry moves out of the way, letting Zayn go down the steps first. “Yes, your type tends to be jocks with biceps bigger than your face, which begs the question-”

 

“Nope.” Zayn says. “We’re not going there or I swear to god, I’ll tell Tomlinson everything.”

 

“Not cool.” Harry mutters.

 

“Mum?” Zayn calls out, opting to ignore Harry as he pokes his head into the living room. “Me and Harry are leaving now.”

 

“Mmm, be safe.” She says, not looking up from the book she’s reading. “Use protection, don’t get too drunk, be home before 4am, you know the drill.”

 

Zayn’s face goes beet red as he nods. “Right, bye.” He says quickly, dragging Harry out of the house as he does so.

 

Harry laughs loudly as he’s dragged to his car, “I can’t believe your mum is fine with you partying and shit.”

 

Zayn shrugs, getting into the passenger side of the car. “She knows I’d do it anyways.”

 

Harry pulls out of the driveway, humming along to the indie song that was playing loudly in the car as they drive. “Shit, what’s Liam’s address?”

 

Zayn laughs loudly as he rattles off the address Liam had given him earlier and Harry makes an illegal U turn, getting them on the right track to Liam’s place. They pull into his driveway a few minutes later and Zayn’s mentally debating getting out of the car and going to actually knock on the door or if he should just text Liam, when the front door opens and Liam and Louis are walking over to the car and-

 

_Fuck._

 

Zayn’s jaw doesn’t drop but it’s a close thing. Liam’s wearing a white shirt with a jean vest over top of it, his arms completely uncovered and showing off his muscles, with loose jeans that are- more likely than not- hanging past his ass which, hello boxers that Zayn would definitely like to pull off and-

 

“Hey.” Liam says, sliding into the seat behind Harry with a small smile.

 

Zayn’s face flushes red and he hopes the car is dark enough that Liam can’t see it. “H-Hey.” He replies, offering a smile back, catching his eye in the mirror.

 

“Where’s this party anyways?” Louis asks abruptly, causing Zayn to look away from Liam’s eyes.

 

“Up on Middleton Hill.” Harry says, taking a left.

 

Louis’s eyebrows raise. “You both know that’s the upscale part of town, right?”

 

Zayn can’t help but roll his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Alright so how’d you score an invite?” Louis presses and even Liam looks curious.

 

“We know a guy.” Zayn says, trying to be vague but Harry ruins it.

 

“My old neighbour moved up there, the three of us are close.” He says, pulling onto the street. They hear the party before they see it, of course, the loud bass bounding (even softly) through the car, getting louder as they get closer to the house (if you could call it that. They were more like mcmansions up here).

 

“You driving tonight or me?” Zayn asks as they come to a stop a bit away from the party.

 

Harry thinks about it. “It’s my turn. Go get drunk.” He says with a laugh, pocketing his keys before turning around to face the other two. “Try to be back at the car for 3, if you’re not coming back with us text one of us or find us so we don’t have to wait for you.”

 

______________________________

 

2 hours later, Zayn’s completely smashed and a little bit high too.

 

So, all in all, the party? Is fucking great.

 

“Nialler, Nialler.” Zayn laughs, slinging an arm over Niall’s shoulder. “Where’s that bird of yours? What’s her name again?”

 

Niall giggles, face flushed red from the drinks. “Britt’ny.” He slurs together, Irish accent thicker than usual. “She’s st’dying. I think. Sm’rt, she is.”

 

Zayn laughs, and pokes Niall on the nose. “Wanna hear a secret?” He tries to whisper but it comes out more of a yell. “I brought a boyyyy with me.” He laughs, like it’s the funniest joke he’s told all night.

 

“Wha’s his name?” Niall giggles, the two boys stumbling onto the floor so they can lie down.

 

“Leeeeeyuuuum.” Zayn says. “He’s a boxer and fuck, all I can think about is him picking me up and holding me against a wall while he fucks me.”

 

“Hot.” Niall says, taking a hit from the joint that was going around the room before passing it to Zayn.

 

Zayn takes the joint wordlessly, putting it to his mouth and breathing in, holding the hot smoke until it starts to burn, letting it fall out of his mouth slowly. “Fuck, I wanna shotgun with him. Corrupt his innocence and then have him fuck me hard enough I can’t sit properly for months.” Zayn lets his mind mull over those thoughts, pants getting a bit tighter as he does. “Mmm fuck, he’d look so good naked.”

 

“Mate just go make out with him.” Niall mutters, grabbing his bear from where he put it down. He goes to take a swing of it before he puts it back down, probably for the better.

 

Zayn rolls over and pushes himself off the floor with a stumble. “M’gonna… M’gonna go find him and lick his abs.”

 

“Yeah mate, you go do that.” Niall slurs with his eyes closed. “You go lick those abs.”

 

Zayn stumbles out of the room and down the stairs, deciding to go and look for Liam in the kitchen first, and forces his way through all the hot, sweaty bodies dancing in the front room. There’s a less people in the kitchen, really just a couple people doing shots and a couple making out in the corner. Zayn goes to the corner, mixing a little bit of coke with a lot of rum and downing the whole thing before he decides to go and look outside for Liam.

 

There’s a pool out there that, even in his drunken state, Zayn makes sure to stay far away from, stumbling along the porch and out onto the grass, seeing a familiar figure lying on the ground. Zayn smiles to himself, stumbling over and he goes to flop down beside Liam, but he ends up on top of him instead. Liam lets out a loud ‘oof’ but when he sees who it is, he smiles and wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“You’re drunk.” He comments, obviously smelling the alcohol on his breath. “And high.” And the weed on his clothes, more likely than not.

 

“M’happy.” Zayn giggles, wiggling slightly and getting comfortable on Liam. “And kinda horny.”

 

Liam lets out a choke of laughter, his arm tightening slightly. “Well, uh-”

 

“Niall thinks I should lick your abs.” He muses as if this was a totally normal comment. “Kinda wanna lick your ass.”

 

Liam chokes. “Zayn.” He says and if Zayn wasn’t as drunk as he was, he would have figured out that was a moan. Totally a moan.

 

“Wouldn’t mind licking your dick either.” He nods to himself. “I bet you have a very pretty cock.” He pats Liam on the peck, as if to say ‘good job’.

 

“Fuck, how drunk are you?” Liam asks, face bright red.

 

“Very.” Zayn giggles, rolling off of Liam. “I came here to get laid but no one is hot enough.” He pouts at Liam like this is all his fault, because, really, it is.

 

“I’m… sorry?” Liam says, confused and unsure exactly what he’s supposed to say.

 

“Why aren’t you drunk?” Zayn says randomly, changing from topic to topic as he pleases.

 

Liam shrugs slightly. “Don’t like it and I still have kidney problems.”

 

Zayn nods as if he understands but he really doesn’t. “You should get high then.”

 

“Like with weed?” Liam says dumbly.

 

“No Liam, with a kite.” Zayn can’t help but say sarcastically, but he’s grinning.

 

Liam tries to glare at him but he ends up grinning. “You never know these days, wild kids.” He jokes.

 

Zayn laughs, letting his head his head roll onto Liam’s shoulder. “Fuck I’m going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah you are.” Liam agrees with him.

 

“Damn.” Zayn says quietly. “Fuck while I might as well drink more.” He gets up, stumbling a bit as he does so before turning around to look at Liam. “You should come dance with me.” He grins down at him.

 

“I thought you were getting a drink.” Liam points out, but he’s getting up anyways.

 

Zayn snorts. “I drink quickly.”

 

The two boys walk (well, Liam walks, Zayn stumbles) back into the house and into the kitchen, Zayn making himself another drink and chugging it down as quickly as he can, only a few drops escaping his mouth. He wipes at his face with the back of his wrist, not really concerned with how that’ll make him look.

 

“Ok, I’m kinda impressed.” Liam admits with a small laugh.

 

Zayn grins at him, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the front room and into the middle of the crowd of people, not really thinking about it. He grins wildly at Liam over his shoulder, pulling Liam’s unsure body flush against his back, putting the one hand on his hip, the other one following it instinctively. “Just relax.” Zayn yells over the music, letting his hips fall in beat with the music, grinding back against Liam.

 

Liam’s grip tightens on his hips, pulling them together more and grinding back against him and Zayn lets out a low moan and flips his body around so they’re front to front, his hands going to tangle into Liam’s short hair, as Liam slips a leg between his. Zayn bites his lip, holding back a moan as his head falls forward, head resting on Liam’s shoulder as they dance (grind seems like a more appropriate word or even sex with their clothes on).

 

What feels like hours of their dance, someone taps Liam on the shoulder, causing him to pull away slightly.

 

“Oh, uh, hi.” Liam says awkwardly as Zayn takes in the girl.

 

She’s shorter than Liam, with curly brown hair and soft eyes. “You promise me a dance Li.” She says with a grin and Zayn really doesn’t like her because, rude, him and Liam were dancing together.

 

He opens his mouth to say that but instead of words coming out of his mouth, vomit does. All over the girl and a couple bystanders.

 

The girl lets out a scream of disgust (as do the bystanders), glaring at Zayn before taking a calming breath. “If you’ll excuse me.” She grits out, turning on her heel before beginning her obvious search for a bathroom.

 

Zayn can’t help but laugh, but it stops abruptly when Liam glares at him. “Sorry.” He mutters, leaning on Liam for support. He felt seriously tired all of a sudden.

 

Liam’s eyes soften and he puts an arm around Zayn’s waist, helping him stand right. “C’mon, lets get you to the car babe.”

 

______________________________

 

Zayn wakes up the next morning with one of his top ten worst hangovers and no memory of how he got home.

 

He groans softly, rolling over to look at the time (11:03AM) before taking the pill and glass of water, sitting up as far as he has to before collapsing back down as his memory un-jogs itself.

 

He remembers going to the party with Harry, Louis and Liam and meeting up with Niall before getting completely smashed and high. He remembers going out to find Liam-

 

“Fuck.” He whispers in horror, vaguely remembering all of the stuff he said to Liam before dancing with him and- “ _Fuck._ ” He says again, louder this time. He puked on some chick. “Nice one Zayn.” He mutters to himself, checking his phone. There’s a few drunken texts from Harry and one from Liam.

 

_‘I bet ur hangovr is horilbe ! Fel betr sn , hop the watr ad pil hlp !’_

 

Zayn wants to hope that Liam didn’t remember anything about last night but he was the drunk one, not Liam. _‘Thanks for the help Liam.’_ He sends, hoping maybe this will be one of the things that nobody ever mentions.

 

 _‘Cldnt lave somne as drnk as u 2 gt thrmsef hom ! : )’_ Liam replies a few seconds later. Before Zayn can reply, there’s another text coming in. ‘Do u rmr lst nit ?’

 

 _‘Bits and parts.’_ It wasn’t _technically_ a lie. There were still some fuzzy parts in his brain, just not the things he wanted to be fuzzy.

 

Liam’s reply isn’t for another few minutes but when Zayn reads it his heart stops. _‘Do u rmr wat u sad 2 me ?’_

 

“Fuck.” He swears, running his hand through his stiff hair. _‘Yeah, sorry. I’m a bit of an insane drunk_ ’ His finger hovers over the send button before he quickly presses it and locks his phone, shoving it under his pillow, face bright red.

 

It vibrates under his pillow and Zayn has to build up the courage to look at the message, which is more likely than not telling Zayn to fuck off.

 

 _‘Lol its fne u wre drnk’_ Liam replies and, ok, that’s a pleasant surprise.

 

 _‘I still feel bad about it’_ Zayn replies, chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for a response.

 

 _‘Mak it up 2 me ad we cn gt som lnch ? : )’_ Liam replies and Zayn can’t help but let a small smile tug over his lips.

 

‘ _Sure thing, ill pick you up for 12?’_ He texts back even if the very thought of food makes him want to puke.

 

 _‘: ) ill c u thn ! : )’_ Liam texts and Zayn figures that’s the end of that conversation so he locks his phone, putting it back under his pillow as he stares up at the ceiling of his room, smiling to himself before a though dawns on him.

 

“I fucking like him.” He mutters before groaning loudly and rolling over to stuff his face into his pillow. “I fucking like Liam fucking Payne.” Zayn says again into his pillow.

 

He lies there for a few moments before rolling out of his bed and landing on the floor in a pile and letting his head fall back again. A process of getting up. He lies there for another few moments before finally getting up off the floor and groaning as a wave of nausea goes over him as he heads to his shower.

 

It doesn’t feel like he’s long in the shower but when Zayn gets out and wraps a towel around his waist, he glances at the clock realising its already 11:48. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He repeats, running out of the bathroom and past one of his sisters and back into his room. He quickly dries off his body and grabbing a random pair of jeans and top, smelling them to make sure they aren’t dirty (they probably are but they don’t smell too bad) before grabbing a beanie off his dresser and shoving it on his head before racing downstairs.

 

“Woah, where are you going mister?” His mother stops him just as he ducks into the kitchen to grab the keys to the family car.

 

“Date.” Zayn winces as soon as he says it. “Not really. We’re just friends.” If his voice is just a little bitter on the last word, well, you can’t blame him.

 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Friend? Is it that… Leeroy-”

 

“Liam.” Zayn corrects automatically, proving his mother to be right. He makes a face, realising what he did. “Can I borrow the car?” He glances at the clock. 11:58. “I’m already late mum, please.”

 

She sighs, handing over the keys. “Careful with it. Your father will have both of our heads if you crash it or get a ticket.”

 

Zayn grins, quickly kissing her on the cheek. “Love you mum!” He calls, rushing out the house, only stopping to grab his leather jacket. He quickly texts Liam to tell him that he’s running late before he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway and driving over to Liam’s.

 

He pulls up to Liam’s house at 12:05 (not too bad, really) and is about to start his debate on whether or not he should go up to the house and ring the doorbell when someone knocks on his passenger door window. Zayn looks over and grins at Liam, unlocking the car before Liam slides in next to him. “Drive.” Liam says with a laugh. “M’on the run.”

 

Zayn laughs as well, starting the car and driving down the road. “Who’re you running from?”

 

“The evil queen, aka my sister Ruth.” Liam grins over at him before reaching for the radio. “Do you mind?”

 

Zayn shakes his head, which is abnormal for him because usually he doesn’t even let Harry touch the radio. Liam fiddles with it for a few moments (making an adorably annoyed face when he accidentally turns it to a country station) before settling on a Bruno Mars song that’s playing. “I love this song.” Zayn admits, taking a right to his favourite little café.

 

“He’s a great artist.” Liam agrees as Zayn pulls the car into a parking lot. It takes Zayn a few moments to find a parking spot (the café was close to the town’s only mall, so the parking lot is always busy), but he manages to find one rather close to it and gets out after stopping the car. “Never been here before.” Liam says, looking around.

 

“S’right over there.” Zayn says, pointing to it. “Not many people know it’s a café, they just think it’s a house or shop or summin’”

 

Liam smiles at him as the duck into it. “That’s what I always thought. How’d you find it?”

 

“Harry did, actually.” Zayn says, pulling Liam over to his favourite table in the back corner. No one ever sat in it because it was small and one of the table legs was too short but Zayn liked it. “He was wondering around looking for a job and stumbled in here.” Zayn smiles briefly at the memory. “What’d you want to drink?”

 

“A tea would be lovely. Two milk and a sugar.” Liam says, going into his pocket for some money but Zayn stops him.

 

“My treat, remember?” He says with a soft smile before going up to the till. There’s a small line but he’s at the front of it soon enough and he’s ordering Liam’s tea, a coffee for himself and a couple sandwiches for them to eat. He brings their food back over to the table where Liam’s waiting, sliding into the free seat. “Tea and a ham sandwich.” He gives Liam a quick smile. “Hope you like ham.”

 

“Love it.” Liam says, biting into it. They eat in silence for a few moments before Liam puts down the half of his sandwich that he hasn’t eaten and begins to talk. “So… Since we’re hanging out, do you wanna work on your project? You never did tell me when it was due?”

 

“Like, a couple weeks, a couple days before the paper runs.” Zayn says, offhandedly before laughing slightly. “You probably didn’t even know the school has a paper.”

 

Liam frowns. “I did. I read it every month.”

 

Zayn blushes in embarrassment. “Oh.”

 

“It’s alright.” Liam shrugs, settling back. “Wanna crack at it?”

 

“I don’t have my notebook.” Zayn says and curses himself mentally. He never leaves the house without it.

 

Liam grins at him, leaning forward. “Wing it.”

 

Zayn looks at him, unable to hold a small smile back. “Alright then Leeyum.” He thinks for a few minutes before grinning wildly at him. “How long do you bet you could hold me up against a wall?”

 

Liam looks at him for a moment and Zayn thinks he’s pushed too far but then he starts laughing, causing a few other costumers to look their way and he immediately tries to quiet it, causing Zayn to giggle. “Dunno.” Liam says before waggling his eyes. “We could always find out.”

 

Zayn laughs as well. “I don’t bet it’s very long, maybe those muscles are all fake.”

 

“Oi.” Liam says in a fake offended voice. “I’ll have you know, everything about me is that big.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively again causing Zayn to choke out an unexpected laugh.

 

“Oh my god, was that an innuendo?” Zayn asks. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

“You could.” Liam can’t help but add, grin stretching across his face fully.

 

Zayn can’t help but smile too, laughing softly. “Alright, I gave you that one.”

 

“So, Zayn, my turn.” Liam demands.

 

“Your turn?” Zayn raises an eyebrow but his usual judging face is disrupted by a grin.

 

Liam nods. “Yup. I’m gonna conduct my own interview here.”

 

Zayn leans back. “Alright, crack at it.”

 

Liam’s silent for a couple moments before he pouts at Zayn. “This is hard. How did you come up with a question so quickly?”

 

“Years of practice.” Zayn says. “My turn again. Any other talents?”

 

Liam’s pout deepens adorably. “Not fair.” He mumbles. “And I can kinda sing, I guess. ‘Bout it. Just your average Joe.”

 

“Wouldn’t mind hearing you sing one day.” Zayn admits softly, smiling at Liam.

 

“What about you Mr. I-can-draw-and-come-up-with-questions-on-the-spot-and-I-look-like-a-Greek-god? Got any more hidden talents?” Liam teases.

 

“You think I look like a Greek god?” Zayn can’t help repeat, wanting clarification as a blush creeps up on him.

 

Liam laughs softly. “Everyone thinks that Zayn. You’re gorgeous.”

 

Zayn’s blush deepens more and he ducks his head, trying to conceal. “No.”

 

“What?” Liam asks, confused.

 

“No, I don’t have anymore talents.” Zayn clarifies, the blush going down and he looks back up at Liam. “I mean my mum thinks I can sing but I’ve got terrible stage fright.”

 

“I guess we’re gonna have to hear each other sing one time.” Liam says with a soft smile.

 

“I guess so.” Zayn says back in an equally soft voice, looking into Liam’s eyes. They’re a soft, deep, rich brown that he can’t help but get lost in. He looks away with a blush a few seconds later, but he catches the same blush on Liam’s cheeks which gives him a little bit of courage and hope. “So, um, any idols?” Zayn asks, trying to get it back to safer topics. He might be a littler braver or whatever, but he still didn’t want to do anything about his… feelings unless he’s sure Liam likes him too.

 

“I’m a bit fond of Leona Lewis, honestly.” Liam admits with a laugh. “Dunno really, haven’t really thought about it.” He shrugs. “What about you?”

 

Zayn laughs. “You can’t keep just stealing my questions Liam.” He teases. “I get to ask another because of that.”

 

“You’re rather unfair.” Liam laughs.

 

Zayn winks. “All’s fair in love and war babe.” Internally, Zayn starts panicking because, holy shit, did he just say that? That was totally flirting like you can’t mistake that for friendliness holy fucking shit-

 

“And what’s this?” Liam asks in a coy voice which ok, that’s definitely flirting back.

 

Zayn looks Liam’s body up and down, like he’s trying to decide but really he just likes looking at Liam’s body because, honestly, who wouldn’t? “Haven’t decided yet.” Zayn says with a small shrug and a very small smile, like it’s all a game to him when, holy shit, he’s completely terrified and panicky on the inside.

 

“Are you always this coy?” Liam asks.

 

“Are you always this aggressive?” Zayn raises an eyebrow and the two stare at each other for a couple moments before they both break at the same time, grinning at one another.

 

“I’m actually not aggressive.” Liam admits. “Simple boy, really. I’m a big family person, big softie… I just happen-”

 

“To enjoy beating people up?” Zayn supplies.

 

“I’m not beating people up.” Liam says. “It’s a game, a sport.”

 

“Which you beat people up in.” Zayn says again and Liam frowns.

 

“No, it’s more complicated than that.” Liam shrugs. “I didn’t get it at first either. I took it up as a way to protect myself from my bullies, maybe even dish some of the beating they gave me out back to them. You learn as you begin to get better at it, that it’s more than that. It’s calming.” He pauses, thinking about it. “Have you ever just let go of all your aggression, your emotions, everything and just hit something?” Liam laughs. “It’s almost like the adult way of throwing a temper tantrum, hitting a punching bag over and over until your muscles physically can’t take it anymore. It’s soothing, a method to calm yourself. Boxing isn’t about hurting people, it’s about helping yourself.”

 

Zayn lets out a low whistle. “Very nice speech there.” Liam blushes, ducking his head.

 

“You think it’s stupid.” He says and Zayn frowns.

 

“No, I just complimented you.”

 

Liam’s blushes gets redder. “I thought you were mocking me.”

 

Zayn’s frown deepens. “Even if I didn’t agree with you- and I do agree with you, anyone can see how passionate you are about it, it would be plain rude to just mock it like that.”

 

Liam smiles up at him. “What about you? Journalism, I mean.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “You punch people, I interrogate them.”

 

“I hardly think this is an interrogation.” Liam says.

 

“Your copping method is punching things, mine’s getting answers.” Zayn shrugs again. “Simple.”

 

Liam looks at him. “Alright, I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Zayn laughs. “Sorry, I’m not the speech type like you, Prince Charming.”

 

“That’s a new one.” Liam laughs. “Louis usually just calls me Golden Boy or something like that. Never been called a prince.”

 

Zayn mock bows, still sitting causing them both to laugh. “So, our loveliest prince, tell me, what do you think about the fan group for your abs?”

 

“I have a fan group… For my abs?” Liam asks.

 

“Dunno, actually.” Zayn says. “Figured you should.” He winks at Liam jokingly. “I’d be the president.”

 

“Well if I have a fan club for my abs, I’ll be starting one for your face.” They both laugh, eyes catching and sending one another a smaller, more private smile. “Any last questions, my commoner?”

 

“Just one, your majesty.” Zayn jokes. “What do you do in your free time?”

 

Liam shrugs. “Family, mostly. Work on my school work, hang out with Louis maybe. Told you I’m just your average Joe.”

 

Zayn smiles at him. “You’re not average.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Just because I can pack a punch or take a few doesn’t mean I’m special.”

 

“You don’t see it?” Zayn cocks his head to the side slightly, looking at Liam who’s looking back at him with a clearly confused face. “There’s more to you than your muscles, stuff that no one else really sees. That’s why you’re special.”

 

Liam blushes. “Could say the same for you. Everyone thinks your this mysterious, broody poet and you’re just a big softie, looking for people to accept him for him.”

 

Zayn lets out a huff of laughter. “Takes one to know one.”

 

______________________________

 

So, there you have readers, our Average Joe, Liam James Payne. Bullied as a kid, but loved as a teenager. No one knows where he’s going, not even him but I think all of us know that once he’s gone, we’ll be seeing him. Whether it’s at a reunion (doubt it) or on the big screen for the World Championship Wrestling or, hell, maybe even the Olympics, high school isn’t the end for this athlete like it’s done for so many others. Even if he’s lost to us and maybe even himself, we all know Liam “The Payne” Payne will make it in this world and while we’re sitting back, watching the TV years later maybe we’ll look over at our husbands, wives, partners and say “I knew that guy in high school.” And be proud of the fact we all had the pleasure of knowing Liam, even if only on the surface.

 

______________________________

 

“Well, your opinion on him sure did change.” Ms. Reeves says a couple weeks later when Zayn hands in his article. “I hoped it would.”

 

Zayn grins. He had been working on the article non-stop since the last time he saw Liam (he felt sort of bad about it, but after he’s done talking to her he was going to go talk to him) and it he was really happy with the finish product. “Do you like it? Is it good?”

 

“Zayn…” She says in a serious tone but grins. “This is one of the best peices I’ve read by you and any of my other students- don’t tell anyone I said that, I can’t be picking favourites.” She laughs softly.

 

Zayn’s grin grows. “Really?”

 

“Really.” She nods. “You know, I’d be more than happy to write a letter of recommendation for a university for you.”

 

Zayn’s eyes widen. “You… Seriously?”

 

Ms. Reeves nods again. “Zayn you have a talent. I haven’t seen a gift like this since… I don’t even know. Years.”

 

“Thank you, so so much.” Zayn says honestly before he leaves. He turns left, instead of right, heading for the gym instead of his locker, not being able to wait and share the news with Liam. Zayn basically skips around the corner, beaming with good news and happiness that he accidentally runs into someone. “Sor- Liam!” He says, smiling up at him. Something feels off right away, the tension in the air or maybe the bags under Liam’s eyes that causes Zayn to frown. “Hey are you ok?” He asks, concerned.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

 

Zayn physically recoils from the sharp, cold tone of his voice. “I just, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I got a good mark on our- my project. And Ms. Reeves is going to write me a letter of recommendation.”

 

Liam smiles at him, but Zayn knows right away it’s tight and fake. It looks more like a grimace than a smile. “That’s great news. Now move.”

 

“I just… Wanted to share the good news with you…” Zayn says in a soft voice as he feels his heart shattering a bit inside of him.

 

“We’re not friends Zayn. You made that clear.” Liam laughs, but it’s not the the one Zayn knows. It’s cold, and bitter and just plain wrong.

 

“I made that- Liam what are you talking about?” Zayn asks, grabbing his wrist as he tries to walk away. Liam pulls it out of his grip right away.

 

“Don’t.” He says, not turning around to look at him but Zayn thinks he hears tears in Liam’s voice. “I need time just… Leave me alone Zayn. This was all for the project.”

 

The words hit Zayn like a brick. “Wha- what?” He whispers.

 

“Leave me alone. We’re not friends. We can’t be.” Liam says, taking a deep breath and walking away.

 

Zayn’s body slides to the floor, leaning against the lockers as tears stream down his face. He can’t move his hands to his face to wipe them, just letting them fall. He manages to call Harry, whether it’s seconds, minutes, hours later, he doesn’t know. “H-Harry…” Zayn says, voice cracking.

 

“Zayn?” He answers. “Love, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

 

“I’m… I’m… Left of the journalism room.” Zayn manages to say. “It was all an act.”

 

“What was?” Harry asks.

 

“Liam. Us being friends. Everything.” He whispers the last word, another set of tears coming over him. “Oh my god I think I love him.”

 

“Shhh… Love… I’ll be there in five seconds ok, hold it together Zayn.” Harry says in a soothing voice.

 

“I love him Harry and he.” Zayn can’t finish the sentence as another sob wracks through his body, forcing him to curl up to himself. “He doesn’t even want me as a friend.” He whispers softly.

 

A moment later, his body is being pulled up off the floor and into one of Harry’s hugs and Zayn looses it, letting himself fully cry, soaking Harry’s shoulder. Harry just stands there, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Shhh…” He soothes. “It’s gonna be ok Zaynie, it always is.”

 

______________________________

 

Luckily for Zayn, the day It happened, was a Friday so he was able to spend the entire weekend in his bed, crying and cuddling with Harry. After he managed to explain everything that had happened between him and Liam (including the Drunken Incident), Harry was pissed but confused.

 

“I just don’t get it.” He said at first. “He was so… into you.”

 

Zayn lets out a bitter laugh that’s cut off by a sob. “Guess it was all just an act.” He rolls his eyes as a few more tears fall out and turns over on his bed. “I’ll see you on Monday Harry.”

 

“But-” Harry says.

 

“Monday, Harry.” Zayn says again, voice cracking on his best friend’s name. “Please. I need to just… be alone.”

 

Harry nods, running a hand through his hair softly before dropping a kiss to his forehead. “Call if you need anything, I’ll be here.”

 

Zayn lets out a watery laugh. “You always are.”

 

“I’m your best mate, Zayn, of course I am.” Harry whispers, kissing his head one last time before leaving Zayn to wallow in his misery.

 

______________________________

 

On Monday, Harry barely leaves his side (except for in the classes that they don’t share) but eventually, Louis corners Zayn just as he’s leaving his journalism class.

 

“Walk with me now.” Louis hisses, grabbing his bicep. “I’m so fucking pissed off at you Malik and if you don’t think I won’t beat you up, don’t test me.” He drags Zayn into one of the boys bathrooms, locking the door behind him. “What the bloody hell did you do to my best mate?!” He yells.

 

“What did I do to him!?” Zayn can’t help but yell back. “Maybe you should be asking him why we claims that we ‘can’t be friends’” He uses the air quotes and everything, that’s how pissed he is. How dare Liam stick his guard dog on Zayn when he did nothing wrong.

 

“Maybe if you wouldn’t use him for a bloody project-” Louis screams.

 

“Use him!?” Zayn yells, laughing evilly. “Oh no, your ‘best mate’ used me and I wanted to know why.” He seethes, walking closer to Louis. “I want answer and I want the, now. Tell me what the fuck Liam was talking about.”

 

Louis laughs as well, but it’s bitter too. “Why would I tell you about Liam’s feelings?” His eyes widen as soon as he says the last word.

 

“What feelings?” Zayn says, rolling his eyes. “His feelings for using me? Yeah, maybe he does feel bad for using me but it doesn’t change the fact he did.”

 

“HE NEVER USED YOU!” Louis screams at him, face going redder. “YOU USED TO HIM TO GET CLOSE AND GET A GOOD MARK BECAUSE YOU KNEW HOW LIAM HAS FELT ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS!”

 

“I WOULD NEVER USE SOMEONE, ESPECIALLY NOT LIAM, NOT WITH HOW _I_ FEEL!” Zayn screams back, getting right up in Louis’s face. “I MADE SURE HE KNEW I DIDN’T LIKE HIM IN THE BEGINNING AND- wait what do you mean, Liam’s ‘felt’ for me for the past three years?”

 

Louis backs down as well for a moment. “You didn’t know?”

 

“Know what?” Zayn questions him.

 

“The boy’s been in love with you since year 10!” Louis yells, covering his mouth as soon as the words are out. “Oh my god, Liam’s going to kill me.”

 

Zayn’s wheels are turning in his head but there’s still a missing peice to the puzzle. “I didn’t use him, I swear. I didn’t even know that Liam liked me that way and… if he did, why would he tell me that we couldn’t be friends? Why did he tell you that I used him?”

 

“You didn’t talk to him for 2 weeks after you finished the project.” Louis points out.

 

Zayn turns on his heel, tugging his hands through his hair roughly as he paces. “God, I’m an idiot.” He swears as well. “That’s what I do, when I’ve got an article to work on. I shut everyone and everything out. I go to school, avoid everyone I know and I just work.” Zayn says. “Harry knows this because of how long we’ve been friends, fuck, I didn’t even think about telling him.” He slides down one of the walls, hitting his head off of it once he’s reached the bottom. “What. An. Idiot.” Zayn says, hitting his head harder and harder with each hit.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis says, holding up a hand. “Back up here. What did you mean how you feel?”

 

Zayn’s cheeks redden. “I, uh, I love him too.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Almost impossible not to fall for that stupid dork.” He rolls his eyes, smiling softly as he lets out a small, wet laugh. He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes again and he wipes at his face furiously. “Sorry.” He mutters.

 

“Don’t be.” Louis says, sitting down next to him. “Tears mean you care.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Harry says the exact same thing.”

 

“This really isn’t the time to ask but,” Louis says, “Do I have a chance with him?”

 

“Harry?” Zayn looks over at Louis who nods. “Way more than a chance.”

 

Louis grins, getting up. “Alright. I’m gonna get you Liam and you’re gonna help me with Harry.”

 

“Ask him on a date, he won’t say no and he won’t care what it is but he’s a romantic, make it a dinner and a movie and he’ll think you’re the shit.” Zayn says, taking the hand that Louis offers him with a snort. “Hell, he already does.”

 

“Liam prefers to stay late on Monday practises, especially when some thing’s bothering him. Wait till about 5 and the gym should be clear but him.” Louis say with a grin. “Just, uh, be aware he might try and kill you. Like, a 95% chance.”

 

“That he won’t want to?” Zayn asks hopefully.

 

“That you won’t survive him if he wants to kill you.”

 

“Lovely.” Zayn mutters. “I’m in love with with a homicidal boxer who could probably knock me out with one punch.”

 

Louis grins at him and pats him on the shoulder. “We all have our flaws.”

 

______________________________

 

Zayn does what Louis suggests, waiting around after school (and telling Harry what had gone down in the bathroom before both Louis and Harry disappeared). He waits for the other boxers to leave before sneaking into the gym, just watching Liam practice on a punching bag for a few minutes.

 

He can’t help but watch him and take Liam in. He’s in a sweaty tank and some shorts, hitting the bag with enough force to swing it backwards pretty far.

 

“Are you just going to watch me?” Liam grunts out, punching it particularly hard.

 

“Uh. No. But I’m gonna stay here so I don’t like, die.” Zayn cracks a small smile. “Louis talked to me.”

 

“What did he say.” Liam punches the bag hard enough it breaks off the chain and Zayn’s eyes widen.

 

“Holy shit is that supposed to happen?” He asks, slightly nervous.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, grabbing one that’s sitting on the sidelines. “It’s an old chain, it breaks easily.”

 

“Right so um there’s been like, a bit of miscommunication between us.” Zayn says nervously. “I wasn’t avoiding you.”

 

Liam laughs bitterly. “Seemed like it.” He finishes setting up the new bag and resumes punching it. Zayn takes a breath, walking over to it and waiting for a second for Liam to stop punching it, and settling behind it and holding it in place.

 

“Someone’s supposed to do this right?” Zayn says.

 

Liam looks at him blankly for a moment before moving his hands. “Move your left foot back.” Zayn does as he’s told and then Liam resumes punching it. “So, what’s your excuse to why you were avoiding me.”

 

“I said I wasn’t.” Zayn grunts. It’s a lot harder, holding the punch bag in place. Harder than the movies make it look. “I have this- thing, when I’m working on an article. I don’t talk to anyone I know, not at all. I was ‘avoiding’ Harry too. I can’t focus on people around me when I need to be working. School is already a huge distraction so I don’t talk to anyone if I’m in the middle of a big project.”

 

Liam stops punching part way through his speech, looking at Zayn. “You’re… Telling the truth?”

 

“You can ask Harry.” Zayn nods, moving away from the punching bag and shaking his arms a bit. “Shit, you’re fucking strong.”

 

Liam laughs slightly, the laugh that Zayn’s used to. “I’m sorry.” He says, eyes widening in horror. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

 

Zayn shakes his head, walking close to Liam before just throwing himself to Liam, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. “It was my fault, I should’ve told you.”

 

Liam shakes his head, tucking it into Zayn’s neck. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” He whispers to Zayn’s neck softly, lips brushing skin lightly. He pulls back after a moment, resting his forehead on Zayn’s. “I’m really sorry and I want to make it up to you.”

 

“Kiss me.” Zayn whispers, leaning in just slightly so their lips brush.

 

Liam presses the rest of the way before the last word is fully out of Zayn’s mouth, molding them together. Zayn tightens his grip around Liam’s neck, bringing their faces closer, like he can’t get enough of Liam (he really can’t) and Liam’s hands slip down to his hips, tightening their grip there (Zayn so hopes there’ll be bruises) and pulling his body closer. Zayn slips a hand into Liam’s hair as he moves his head to the side slightly, opening his mouth. Liam’s tongue darts out as his hands move down a bit and Liam’s bending just slightly-

 

“Fuck you just picked me up.” Zayn laughs, pulling his lips back slightly as Liam lifts his body up and he wraps his legs around Liam’s waist.

 

“I do believe we have a bet to see how long I can hold you against a wall.” Liam smirks, pressing his back to a wall.

 

“Fuck you’re amazing.”

 

______________________________

 

**4 MONTHS LATER**

 

“Hello my lovely jaan.” Zayn laughs as he jumps on Liam’s back. Liam adjusts to the added weight easily, shifting Zayn slightly.

 

“Hello sunshine.” Liam whispers back as their friends make faces. “Ok, Louis, Harry, you can’t talk.”

 

“Agreeing.” Zayn says. “You two are like, 10 times worse than me and Liam.”

 

“You both make me sick.” Niall mutters, from in between the two couples.

 

Louis laughs. “Someone getting friendly with his right hand since Brittany left to visit family back in Canada?”

 

“Still friendly with yours while Haz holds out?” Niall taunts right back with a grin as the other four laugh.

 

“I’ll have you know Lou does this lovely-”

 

“Nope nope nope.” Nial says, sticking his fingers in his ears. “La la la la la la I can’t hear youuu!”

 

Zayn laughs again, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, lips right next to his ear. “Hi.” He whispers again.

 

“Hi.” Liam whispers back as Zayn begins kissing where he can reach on Liam’s face and neck.

 

“Really wouldn’t mind going back to yours.” Zayn mumbles, gently biting on Liam’s earlobe and causing him to moan softly. “Your parents are still gonna be out yeah?”

 

“Uh, mates, Zayn and I are gonna head back to my place.” Liam says suddenly, interrupting one of Harry’s stories (dear god, Louis and Niall will be trapped for hours).

 

The three lads snicker but Zayn just grins at him. “Yeah, laugh all you want, but at least I’m getting a lovely orgasm provided by my fit boyfriend who could probably have sex with me while holding me up.” He pauses. “Could you?”

 

“We’re not finding out. That sounds painful and straining on my muscles.” Liam says and the others go to hit him (some hitting Zayn too). “Rude.” He mutters, grinning up at Zayn. “See ya!” He says and Zayn waves, letting Liam carry him back to his car.

 

The ride back to Liam’s is short, since the park that they were at with the lads is rather close to it and soon enough, they’re back at the house and up in Liam’s room with Liam pinned against the door and Zayn’s lips on his neck. “Really wouldn’t mind have sex with you while you’re holding me up.” Zayn mumbles, dragging his teeth lightly and causing Liam to moan.

 

“An-another time.” Liam groans as Zayn palms him through his pants. “I’ve got that try-out soon, rem-oh fuck, yeah- remember?”

 

Zayn frowns slightly. “Damn.” His frown turns into a grin a second later. “Best I do all the work, then, so you don’t accidentally strain anything.”

 

Liam looks at him, half (more like 3/4) turned on and half suspicious. “I’m too turned on to deal with your riddles babe, just-”

 

“I’m going to blow you and then finger myself and ride you till I come all over your fucking amazing abs.” Zayn whispers in his ear, grinning as Liam moans. He takes Liam’s hand, dragging him over to the bed before turning around at the last moment, and pushing Liam down first. He quickly pulls off his clothes before moving to get on the bed, moving up Liam’s body until he’s straddling him. Liam’s hands move up to his hips, not holding him there but just sitting there.

 

“Well, I was told I was getting a blow job.” Liam says in a smug voice, settling down into the bed as Zayn smirks. He slips his hands underneath Liam’s shirt, fingers feathering over his abs, then ribs before slipping them back out and pushing the shirt up so it’s rolled all the way up to Liam’s armpits. He obviously understands what Zayn wants and leans forward just enough to shuck the shirt off before lying back down.

 

Zayn moves to kiss Liam, but instead of going for the lips he changes courses last moment, letting the attach themselves to his neck, making sure to leave a few marks as he moves down Liam’s body, stopping again at his abs, letting his tongue run over them, looking up through his lashes at Liam. Liam’s already got his eyes closed, breathing heavy as he bites onto his bottom lip. “Don’t hold back.” Zayn whispers, letting his breath hit Liam’s abs, making him shiver slightly. “Wanna hear you moaning and screaming my name jaan.”

 

“Zayn.” He moans, eyes opening and looking down at him as he smirks.

 

“Good.” Zayn praises him, shuffling down the rest of the way until his lips are hovering over the tent in Liam’s pants. He mouthes over it, letting his mouth and tongue dampen the pants before he finally undoes them. Liam lifts his hips without needing to be asked and Zayn pulls the pants and boxers down and off in one go, throwing them someone else in the room. He turns his attention back to Liam’s dick, which is already almost fully erect and he licks the tip lightly, tasting the familiar taste of Liam’s precome.

 

Zayn sucks the tip of it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks before moving up and down the shaft slowly, torturing Liam in the best way possible. It continues like this for a few moments, Zayn sucking and licking on Liam’s dick before Liam’s talking above him (words other than “Zayn”, “fuck, yeah”, and “please”). “Zayn, babe, fuck, I’m gonna-” Zayn pulls off abruptly causing Liam to let out a string of curse words. “I hate you.” He mumbles a few moments later when he’s pulled himself off the edge a bit.

 

“No you don’t.” Zayn mutters, kissing his neck softly, right over one of his marks. “Where’s your lube babe?”

 

“Top drawer.” Liam says back, tilting his head to the side so Zayn has better access. “Should be right near the front from last time.”

 

Zayn leans over him, going to the drawer where he tossed it last time he was in Liam’s bedroom and grabs it and a condom, placing the condom next to Liam’s hip before using some of the lube on Liam’s fingers, grinning at him. “Don’t move them unless I tell you to.” Zayn says, nipping at his throat again and Liam moans softly, nodding. “Just point one up right now babe.” Liam does as he’s told and Zayn moves his hand to it’s just a little high up his body that Liam’s dick and slowly sinks onto it, biting his lip as he watches Liam’s face.

 

“Always so tight.” Liam whispers and Zayn lifts his hips, going up and down.

 

“Only for you babe.” He says. “Add another.” Liam does as he’s told and Zayn moans out loudly, nodding. “Scissor them, open me up.” Liam moves them, scissoring them and moving them, trying to find Zayn’s sweet spot. Zayn keeps riding them, getting fast and fast. “F-Fuck, one more.” He says and Liam adds a third finger and Zayn lets out a breath, keeping up his pace for a few moments before he pulls off of the fingers completely and reaches for the condom.

 

Zayn rips into the packaging easily enough before sliding it onto Liam’s cock and gripping the base so he can slide onto it slowly, letting his body adjust as he moves down. When he reaches the bottom he moans loudly, swivelling his hips slowly but then faster before he’s bouncing up and down, using Liam’s shoulders to brace himself. “Uh, uh, Liam.” He says in a breathy voice as Liam beings to thrust up, meeting him half way, the only sounds in the room being their moans and heavy breathing. Liam lets his hands move up Zayn’s side, feathering softly till he gets to his nipples, first letting his fingers feather before he rolls the nubs of them with his finger pads and Zayn lets out a particularly loud moan, coming over Liam. It takes Liam another thrust before he’s coming inside the condom and Zayn collapse on him.

 

“Sunshine…” Liam mumbles a couple moments.

 

“Sleeping.” Zayn mutters back.

 

Liam laughs softly. “I’ve still got my dick in you and there’s come that you’re lying in and is hardening on my abs.”

 

Zayn mumbles something incoherently before slowly pulling himself off of Liam’s dick, both wincing at the sensitivity but then collapse between Liam and the wall. “You’re on clean up duty.” He mumbles.

 

Liam rolls his eyes fondly, getting out of the bed. “You’re always so lazy after sex.” He can’t help but laugh as he walks over to the bathroom and gets a warm washcloth, washing himself off before coming back into the bedroom to go wash Zayn off.

 

“I just did all the work, fuck you asshole.” Zayn mutters, throwing him the middle finger.

 

“Love you too.” Liam says on instinct and his eyes widen.

 

Zayn opens an eye, looking at him. “You know I knew right?”

 

“You… knew?” Liam says as he wipes Zayn does gently.

 

Zayn nods. “Course I did. Lou told me the day we got together.”

 

“Louis told you.” Liam says.

 

Zayn nods again. “I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you that part.”

 

“Probably.” Liam says, throwing the washcloth into the dirty clothes pile before climbing into bed. Zayn automatically wraps himself around him, putting his head on Liam’s chest. “I do love you Z. A lot.”

 

“Love you more than anything jaan.” Zayn whispers back, leaning up to kiss him lovingly. He smiles softly when he pulls away, pecking him once more before putting his head back.

 

“What does jaan mean?” Liam asks curiously, running a hand through Zayn’s messy hair.

 

“Life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
